


Daddy's Little Artist

by AmethystStarr



Series: Richard & Belle - A Series of Stories and One-shots [4]
Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kiddos Causing Trouble, Other, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystStarr/pseuds/AmethystStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I imagine this might just happen when Richard has kids. </p><p>The Armitage kids leave a little present for Daddy.</p><p>Just a little one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Artist

It was one of those dayswhere everything seemed to fall in place and there was peace in the Armitage household, for once, anyway. Belle was in her studio  across the hall from Richard's office, their threechildren on the floor playing with a stash of robbon's and scrap fabric she'd put aside for them to play with. Ryan had taken a piece of blue satin and made a cape of it and was play fighting with Leia using some pieces of organza ribbon dangling over her like they were his "powers." That is it was all fun and games until their father's voice came bellowing across the hall, making even Chewie jump up from his resting place next to Rameses.

"Margaret Rose!" Rose looked up from under her piece of lace, dropped it, and crawled under her mother's half-constructed crimsom ballgown's hoopskirt. Richard appeared in the doorway holding an armful of papers. Front and center, young lady."

"Honey, what in the world is going on?" Belle asked, turning from where she had been pinning pattern pieces together.

"She knows perfectly well what's going on. Where is she?"

"Um...she was here a minute ago..." Belle replied. Ryan pointed to the dress on the mannequin,

"She's in there," he said off handedly, then went back to playing with his baby sister.

"Tattle-tail," came Meg's voice from beneath the dress.

"Come out here and show your mother just what you've been up to, Margaret." Richard only called her by her full first name when she was in big trouble.

"Come on out, Rose. Why don't you just tell me what she's done, Sweetheart." Richard held up the stack of papers. In bright teal crayon was written 'I luv ma Dedy!' on the front page. 

"And there's a sundry sampling of her penmanship and artistic talent on every sheet in here. Six scripts, Belle. She took apart six scripts and drew on every page...well she and Leia, but Lele doesn't know any better while her sister does." Richard huffed, his voice beginning to soften, even he had to admit it was rather sweet, all hef little love notes and Leia's little hearts, the only thing she knew how to make besides scribbles. Belle put a hand over her face, trying to hide her smile and soft laughter as Meg peeked out from under the red skirt.

"Mumma said you was sad and that we should draw you pittures to make you feel better." Richard raised an eyebrow at his wife as he knelt down to the level of his children.

"But I highly doubt she meant to do so on things that do not belong to you. You know better than that, young lady," Richard replied, his tone turning stern once more. Rose quickly scrambbled to her feet and ran headlong to throw her tiny chubby arms arojnd his ndck ax she bawled,

"But I make you happy, Deddy, I no like you sad!!" Richard looked to his wife for sympathy, but recieved none. He sighed, set the papers down and scooped up his eldest daughter into a hug.

"I'm not sad anymore, Sweetie. Just a little upset that you didn't ask me first before tearing into things. I would have given you paper. How about you help me put these back together and we'll call it even, ok. You can practice your reading with me, how does that sound?" He pulled back andd looked Meg in the face, but she sniffled and nodded. "There now, dry your tears, Princess. How bout we get a snack first and let Mummy get back to work."

"Ooh, Mumma's choclate ice cweam!!" Meg cried, throwing her hands in the air.

"Me too, me too!!" Ryan added, dropping the ribbons and racing over.

"They are so your children, My Love," Belle laughed, picking up Leia and untangling her from the ribbons.

"They're yours too, Darling. Care for some ice cream?" He asked, setting the papers aside and hoisting the twins up on his shoulders.

"I think I could do with a break. Lead the way, Sweetheart!"

"Your wish is my command, My Queen," he said kissing her gently. Belle pinched his bum as he turned to lead the way to the kitchen.


End file.
